Una mala decisión
by Nalya Granger
Summary: En una época donde el desliz de una mujer resulta una mancha imborrable para la familia y en una aldea donde todo, tarde o temprano, se descubre. Una mala decisión cómo el simple hecho de donde encontrarte con el amante, puede desencadenar un final desastroso.


Este fic participa en el reto "La mochila mágica de Merlín" para el foro de En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.

**Disclaimmer**: Nada de la serie Merlín me pertenece.

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias a **Miss Lefroy Black** por beteármelo.

Me ha tocado escribir Crime, M y Bronwen. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**UNA MALA DECISIÓN.**

* * *

—Mi madre me ha conseguido un puesto en Camelot, como sirvienta en el castillo —murmuró Bronwen mientras su novio, Ael, la acorralaba contra el catre de su habitación.

—Mmmm —murmuró él, más pendiente del cuello de la joven que de lo que realmente decía —¿Puedes cantarme algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora? —murmuró entrecortadamente la chica, a lo que su novio asintió lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con los labios —. Nos pueden oír.

Ael ascendió, rozando con sus labios todo el camino trazado, hasta la oreja de Bronwen.

—No me importa —susurró tocando con la lengua, suavemente, la piel por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Bronwen se estremeció y emitió un pequeño gemido. Sin embargo, poco después, comenzó a cantar de forma entrecortada y suspirando entre medias por las atenciones de su novio.

Éste escuchaba extasiado la voz de la chica mientras acariciaba toda aquella porción de cuerpo que el vestido y sus dedos dejaban al descubierto.

Bronwen tenía la piel tersa y suave, propia de la juventud, y Ael siempre se perdía en ella. De un momento a otro, la joven no podía cantar más, puesto que los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y más ruidosos. Ael, sonrojado y respirando forzosamente por el esfuerzo de contenerse, sonrió mientras la besaba para silenciarla, tragándose así todos los ruidos que emitía.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del chico. Bronwen le devolvió el beso, tan furiosamente, que Ael no pudo contenerse más y, con un gruñido, le devoró los labios mientras subía impacientemente su vestido, pero arrastrando las manos por las piernas rozando así toda la porción de piel que iba descubriendo y aumentando el calor en el cuerpo de Bronwen.

La joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia con los devaneos y toqueteos del chico; quería que fuera al tema de una vez, pero éste parecía disfrutar torturándola. Al abrir los ojos y descubrir que la miraba con aquella pícara sonrisa ladeada, lo comprobó. Con un bufido, empujó al joven y, como éste la tenía agarrada, los dos cayeron al suelo entre las risas de Ael.

Ruido. Eso es lo que hicieron y eso fue lo que atrajo la atención del hermano de Bronwen que llegaba de trabajar aquella hora.

Extrañado por las risas y los sonidos, subió para encontrarse con aquella escena; su hermana a horcajadas sobre un chico.

No hicieron falta palabras, ni estúpidas excusas, ni "esto no es lo que parece"; la escena hablaba por sí sola y aquella escena tan deshonrosa enfureció a Erim.

Apartó a Bronwen de un empujón, lanzándola sin medir su fuerza contra la pared de la habitación provocando que ésta soltara un gemido, pero esta vez de dolor. De mientras, agarró a Ael por cuello, ni siquiera se anduvo con rodeos puesto que pronto alzó el puño y lo estampó contra su cara.

Sonido de huesos al fracturarse. Eso es lo que oyó Bronwen. Sangre. Eso es lo que vio Erim.

No frenó ahí, sino que, con fuerza, volvió a golpearle hasta que le rompió la mandíbula y la nariz, y le dejaba sendos hematomas en los ojos, provocando que casi no pudiera abrirlos.

Ael hacía tiempo que se había desmayado por el dolor, pero era tanta la furia que corría por las venas de Erim que no frenó ahí, que siguió golpeándolo y golpeándolo hasta que su ropa se encontraba manchada completamente de la sangre salpicada de Ael, mientras que éste, con el cráneo completamente fracturado, comenzaba a expirar su último aliento.

Erim no le soltó, ni siquiera cuando Bronwen se lanzó contra él sollozando porque le soltara. Solo cuando su ira fue aplacada, cuando fue consciente del líquido espeso y caliente que chorreaba sus manos, cuando sintió que su corazón desbocado se tranquilizaba y su visión dejaba de estar teñida de rojo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró incrédulo el cuerpo inerte bajo él. No se arrepentía, ni siquiera estaba asustado de lo que había hecho. Solo temía que aquello fuera descubierto.

—Ayúdame —le gruñó a su hermana, la cual abrazaba el cuerpo de Ael.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¡Le has matado! Si alguien se entera de esto…

—Pero no se van a enterar porque me vas a ayudar a enterrarlo. ¡Vamos! —volvió a gruñirle él mientras Bronwen le miraba estupefacta.

—¿Qué? No, no pienso ayudarte. ¡Le has matado, imbécil! —le gritó levantándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano llena de sangre provocando que ésta tiñera sus mejillas —. Iré ahora mismo a contárselo a algún guarda, no lograrás escapar de…

Erim cogió el brazo de su hermana con fuerza, reteniéndola y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

—Si le cuentas al guarda lo que ha pasado aquí, mamá y papá, tarde o temprano, se enterarán de lo ligera de cascos que es su hija. ¿Acaso quieres que se enteren? ¿Que todo el pueblo sepa que te acuestas con cualquiera que te diga cuatro palabras bonitas? ¿Quieres que Griff se entere de que su prometida le ha estado engañando? No sé si aguantarás ser el hazmerreír de la aldea. Que todo el mundo te desprecie por puta. Quizás incluso no te dejen entrar a trabajar en Camelot, sería lo normal —mientras Erim hablaba iba apretando cada vez más el brazo de su hermana provocando que ésta se doblara de dolor y contuviera las lágrimas. Al ver esto, su hermano sonrió —. Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme? —Bronwen asintió —Eso es. Los hermanos deben apoyarse ¿no crees?

La joven soltó un débil sollozo al ser liberada y le ayudó a cubrir el cuerpo de Ael con una manta para luego meterlo en uno de los sacos de su padre. Tras cambiarse y quitarse la sangre de las manos y la cara, los dos hermanos se dirigieron, con el cuerpo en una carretilla, hacia el lago cercano a la aldea. Todo aquel que les veía les saludaba e intuían que aquello que cargaban no era más que los restos de madera que el padre había desechado, puesto que Bronwen, con la ayuda de Erim, había logrado trocear el cuerpo de su amante. Algo que había provocado que vomitara más de una vez.

Arrojaron el cuerpo al río y Erim, silbando, marchó de nuevo hacia su casa mientras que Bronwen veía el lago con una mirada sombría. Quizás debería haberle hecho caso y haberse encontrado en el bosque en vez de su habitación.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras pensaba que la perspectiva de marcharse a Camelot se le hacía muy apetecible en aquel momento.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
